A Little Star
by BleedingAngel91
Summary: ...Hands roamed over heating skin sending delicious feelings throughout each of them. Irvine groaned breaking the passionate kiss. “My turn.” He grinned snaking his fingers underneath the hem of her shirt, skimming her stomach softly... Rated for safety.


**Rating:** M (Mature)

**Couple:** Irvine && Moonbay

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Zoids…

**A Little Star**

"What's it like to be stupid?" He asked laughing at his companion.

Giving him a dirty look she stood up and dusted off her shirt and skirt. "Shut up!" She mumbled to herself. Looking briefly at the clear sky she looked back at him. "I think we should set up camp here Irvine. The night is gonna be clear, and--"

Irvine looked back at her. "You'll shut up?" He whispered the question under his breath.

"I heard that you jerk." She grounded out through gritted teeth. Dropping the pack she carried, she marched up to him and without any warning, stomped on his foot.

He yelped hopping on one foot. "What the hell was that for Moonbay?!"

"You were expecting a punch, or slap, or poke, or something to that extent that would be delivered to your upper body. So I gave you what you least expected." Moonbay retorted smartly. Walking back to her forgotten pack.

"If you were aiming for un-expecting, next time try a kiss." He mumbled under his breath making sure that she wouldn't hear him. Raising his voice he questioned. "Why the hell are you setting up all your crap over there? The nights are cooling down, so we should set-up other there." He stated pointing toward a high pile of sturdy boulders.

She raised an eyebrow at him in the dimming light. "Why so you can knock me out with one of those rocks and then rape me?"

He looked shocked at her reply. "What are you talking about? I don't want to do anything like that to anyone. I'm not a rapist. Besides you can't rape the willing." He added with a smirk. Walking over to her, he picked up her bedding and headed towards the rocks.

Moonbay marched after him. "I don't think you understand me Irvine. I don't want to sleep over here by these rocks, they could fall and--"

Irvine interrupted her. "They've been like this for thousands of years and now they're gonna fall? You're sleeping over here and that's final. Like I said before, the nights are getting cooler and--"

"Oh shut up! I already know." She muttered, sighing she knelt by Irvine and began to smooth out her blankets.

Laughing he began to do the same. He laid down on his back, staring at the now dark sky and began to count stars. Suddenly right before his eyes was a shooting star. 'I guess that I should make a wish.' He thought to himself. 'I wish I had more of a back bone when it came to her.' Opening his eyes, he glanced at Moonbay and sighed when all she did was turn her back to him. 'Well that was worthless.'

"AHH!"

Irvine shot into a sitting position and reaching out a hand to her back. "What is it? What's wrong?"

She slowly turned and whispered in a terrified voice. "I heard something."

Irvine rolled his eyes, and made a quiet attempt to calm his racing heart, before laying back down. "It was more than likely me breathing." Irvine suddenly found it hard to breath when he noticed her closer to him, she was whispering something that he didn't seem to catch. Mainly because he was busy watching her next move out of the corner of his eye. "What?"

Moonbay turned her body fully towards his and raised her voice a little more. "I said; it sounded like something was clawing at the ground."

"You're hearing things Moon--"

She covered his mouth with her hand, stopping all other words that were going to leave his mouth, she looked left to right quickly. "Shh… Just listen before you start thinking I'm hearing things, would you?"

He rolled his eyes to himself, before taking her hand from his mouth. There was a complete silence for at least five minutes. Not a sound could be heard, not even the dirt moving from every shift she made. Irvine cocked an eyebrow at her, fully knowing that she wasn't close enough to see his expression. "Like I said; you're hearing things Moonbay."

She glared at him and tried to pull her hand away form his. She scooted closer to him, before turning her back to him she retorted smartly. "And you wanna sleep with me."

He stiffened at her remark, but kept quiet.

"When you admit to it, I'll admit to hearing things." She said knowing full well that he wouldn't.

Irvine's silence continued as if he was asleep.

Moonbay huffed. "That's what I thought."

- - - - -

Slender arms twined around his neck. Soft breath, whispering against his cheek. This was his definition of heaven… Well it was how his definition began anyways.

"Irvine?" Moonbay whispered against his ear, her lips grazing his earlobe.

"Hmm?" He groaned turning to face her.

She untangled her arms from him and folded them under her head. "Are you awake?"

"No." He grunted eyes closed wanting to sleep again. He could faintly feel breath on the side of his face, like a soft whisper.

"I'm lonely." She stated simply, pressing her finger tips against the side of his stubbled cheek.

"So?" He tried to sound annoyed, which he thought fooled her, but she ran her fingers down to his chest, over his racing heart.

He could hear the smile in her voice. "I want your company." She breathed against his face. "I know you want my company Irvine." She stifled a laugh. Her hand began a soothing rub down the length of his arm.

Irvine turned so he was flat on his back again. Her arm slid across his body. "I'm not in the mood for jokes Moonbay."

She propped herself up on one arm, smiling down at him, she began tracing a pattern on his shirt near his heart. "Why are you being difficult? I thought you wanted this."

He kept silent.

Moonbay laughed. "I'll take that, as a yes." She curled her body against his, dropping her head onto his chest. "Say something." She whispered, her ear pressed to his shirt.

"Why?" He wanted to be annoyed at her, but the fact that she was pressed against his chest, listening to the frantic beat of his heart didn't help.

She gave a giggle. "It sounds funny." She stated, now looking directly at him. "I'm curious."

Irvine watched her suspiciously. "About?"

"This." She whispered leaning in towards his face.

He twisted his head away from her, regretting every second of it afterwards. "This is a dream, isn't it?"

She cocked a brow and gave a saucy smile. "If this is the way you dream about me, I'm extremely disappointed."

"I--" He stopped. 'If this is a dream then why not do what I want… What she wants.' He was mentally convinced. "How about we start over?" He asked, laughter laced his deep voice.

Moonbay smiled. "Works for me." Suddenly serious she added. "But I pick where we start over from." She leaned into him. "Here." She pressed her lips to the corner of his mouth, a peck.

Irvine's head twisted towards her before rising, capturing her lips. The taste of her was intoxicating. She giggled against his mouth, and it gave him the chance to slip into her mouth for a better taste. He groaned as she climbed atop him, straddling his waist, pulling him up into a sitting position.

Breaking the kiss she laughed out, quickly pulling his shirt over his head and rubbing herself against him. "Happy?" She slammed her mouth against his before he could reply. She was the first to seek entrance this time.

Hands roamed over heating skin sending delicious feelings throughout each of them. Irvine groaned breaking the passionate kiss. "My turn." He grinned snaking his fingers underneath the hem of her shirt, skimming her stomach softly, continuing with the lazy bee-pattern until reaching her breasts. "Gotcha." He breathed against her mouth.

"Don't rush okay." She muttered on a moan trying to get back her turn at getting him worked up into a frenzy.

"Is there anyway I can change your mind." He suggested in a flirtatious manner.

Moonbay gave a seductive laugh. "You can--" The last word never left her mouth as he captured her lips again. His left hand stayed on her breast, but his right moved to her chin to angle her better. The kiss started as an innocent feather light kiss, but quickly grew into feverish kisses.

Her own left hand snaked behind herself and reached out to his, twining their fingers together. She decided it was time to participate in the game, as she slid her tongue along his bottom lip. Her lips vibrated as he groaned into the kiss, making her repeat her actions every so often.

Irvine suddenly expressed his frustration with her actions by tilting his head to the side and his tongue forcing entrance into her mouth once again. Dragging his hands from her body, he buried them deep in her soft dark hair, giving a firm gentle tug on her hair. Her hands snaked up his chest to wrap around his neck and play with his hair.

She pulled away on a laugh. "Nice." Smiling she pushed him back until he was laying once again on his back, her hands skimmed his chest. "But I want you to promise me something, before anything else happens." She rubbed her lower half against his.

His eyes crossed for a spilt second. "Anything." He groaned.

"Lay still until I'm done with you." She fell forward on him, still grinding, hands on either side of his face, she leaned forward until her face was inches from his. "Promise." She whispered her tongue darting out to run along his jaw.

Irvine's hips jerked upward in anticipation. "Yeah." He rasped out.

She pulled back a wide smile in place. "Perfect." She purred.

- - - - -

Irvine jolted upright in this blankets, budging Moonbay from her sleep.

"What the hell Irvine?" She muttered turning on her side and pulling the blankets tighter around her.

'That was the weirdest dream…' His thoughts trailed off when he noticed a pile of clothes to the left of them. "Moonbay, wake up!"

"I'm tired. We were up all night." She mumbled sleepily, tugging at his arm.

"We were…" He grinned to himself as he realized it wasn't a dream, they were both nude and she was trying to cuddle. Laying back down, he wasn't surprised when she draped herself over him, twining their legs.

"Night." She muttered kissing his chest.

Bending slightly he kissed her head. "Night, Moon."

-

-

-

Author's Note: Should I, shouldn't I? I should =) I debated on if I should make this for this couple or another for another anime, but I'm happy I made it for this one… tell me what you think about it. Thanks and happy readings.

Love Lots,

BAngel91


End file.
